Night Monkeys
'Night Monkeys '''is a 2025 miniseries released on ''Disney+ set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Plot Ned Leeds, Michelle "MJ" Jones, and Betty Brant unite together as the Night Monkeys, a vigilante team, to protect New York City from an evil villain known as Sherman Oswald. A shameless, self aware attempt to milk Spider-Man: Far From Home now that the deal with Sony has fallen through, Marvel Studios tries to make light of the situation by parodying their own franchise with a series of longtime comedy sketch show writers. They'll do it through the best way they know how...making a kid friendly Seltzer and Friedberg movie (but not as bad). Cast * Jacob Batalon as '''Ned Leeds/Night Monkey Uno: '''Since losing his best friend who he can no longer refer. to by name due to legal issues, Ned has found a new passion alongside being a masked vigilante; professionally playing the card game Uno. Can he win the big tournament while still helping take down Norman, er, I mean Sherman? * Zendaya as '''Michelle "MJ" Jones/Progressive Night Monkey: '''With her love interest gone, MJ has thrown herself into a new path legitimate activist calling for necessary societal change, but now has to put. up with an army of pissy right-wing YouTubers who label her an "SJW" and stalk her everywhere to document how "cringe" it is when she eats some falafel or uses a public bus (they aren't very entertaining videos). Sick of it, she has decided to become a Night Monkey to let off steam. * Angourie Rice as '''Betty Brant/Night (Time Report) Monkey: '''Even she's not sure why she's a Night Monkey. The show runners felt they needed more than two to carry the series. * Scott Bakula as '''Sherman Oswald/Grief Gremlin: '''A new villain who is totally not Green Goblin, you guys! He loves falafel and constantly tries to rob MJ's favorite falafel stand when he isn't trying to commit a massive terrorist attack on all of New York City. * Michael Blieden as '''Sergio Melvin/Melvin the Restauranteur: '''A guy who wishes to open a restaurant with a most peculiar dish...Night Monkey Soufflé! Due to misreading her friend Mung Daal's cookbook, he thinks this requires the actual Night Monkeys, and he thus becomes a villain to hunt them down to make his desired dinner special. * Cheech Marin in '''Marion Iguana/The Pot: '''A scientist experimenting with cannabis who in an accident gained the ability to make marijuana leaves pop up anywhere like magic. He is working for Grief Gremlin (ugh...man, they really wish they actually had the rights to the real Spider-Man villains...) in exchange for pot to smoke even though he himself is an endless supply of free pot. Pretty stupid guy. * LeBron James as '''James LeBron: '''A police detective in charge of pursuing the Night Monkeys to end their illegal crime fighting. Often mistaken for LeBron James. * Chelsea Zhang as '''Sarah Kim: '''Detective LeBron's partner, who is secretly an Eternal who inspired the myth of the Greek Goddess Aphrodite. She is so amused by tales of her son resulting. in Valentine's Day that she decides to become a matchmaker and is determined to make Ned and Betty get back together and have cute mixed-race babies.